GF Dementia
by Getemono
Summary: Will be a collection of one-shots dealing with GFs and their keepers. Story II: The Black Ribbon. Rinoa opened her eyes and found a pretty black ribbon fastened around her arm with a neat bow holding it in place.
1. Devour

Welcome to GF Dementia. This is just an idea that occurred to me while I was writing _Leonhart's Heir _. It's basically a series of one shots (or will be) going off of my idea that GFs just might drive the users insane with their own intentions. It kind of goes hand in hand with _Leonhart's Heir_, so if you like this, you should like that. Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII is the property of Squaresoft/Enix. I do not own any of the characters or places.

Story I: Devour

It was another ordinary day at Balamb Garden for Zell Dincht. He had woken up a little on the later side, but that didn't matter because he had no missions lined up anytime soon. The school had a wonderful calm atmosphere; it was peaceful. The only thing that could make it better would be if he could stop hearing voices that didn't exist.

Zell noticed that the voices were getting harder to ignore, and they were making more sense to him, as crazy as the words were. He fell into the cafeteria's line, lightly punching Irvine in the back.

"Hey, Zell." The cowboy greeted.

**Eat him**. Zell grinned, trying to hide the horrid intentions. "Hey."

**Devour him, eat him. Steal his life, and it will be your power.** Zell grabbed more hotdogs than usual and followed Irvine to the table.

The rest of his friends were already there. Squall was looking as grumpy as usual, Rinoa sitting next to him, content. Irvine took a seat next to Selphie, and Zell sat next to Quistis.

"Good morning, Zell." Quistis greeted. Zell gave her a smile before tucking into his hotdogs. He had a bad feeling that they wouldn't be enough.

"Kind of sickening, isn't it?" Quistis whispered playfully, gesturing to the couples that sat across from them. Zell nodded, avoiding eye contact. It was especially hard to ignore the voice when it came to the girls.

**She's weaker than you. Devour her, and you'll be stronger than the rest. Then you can eat more…** Zell looked down and noted sadly that he was out of hotdogs. Quistis laughed.

"Damn, Zell breathe once in a while, won't you?" Selphie joked. Zell scowled at her, but only for appearances sake. He regretted looking at his friends.

They all looked rather edible. Zell was getting scared, because he was starting to separate himself from humans. He was not human, he was a predator. The girls were the most appetizing, not to mention the easiest to take down. Zell had lost all humanly attraction towards any of the females. He just wanted to eat them.

Selphie's flesh looked soft, chewy. But she was small, not much to eat. The obvious choice would then be Quistis, who was an inch taller than him. But he didn't know if she'd be his type; her body was leaner than Selphie and Rinoa's due to the extra years of obsessive training. Ah, as for Rinoa, he could tell she'd be tasty. She had all of that magic flowing through her veins, undoubtedly flavoring the flawless skin.

Rinoa was the one Zell wanted to eat.

"Zell, are you okay?" Squall asked.

"Huh?" Zell responded.

"He was just mourning the loss of his hotdogs." Selphie teased.

Zell avoided Squall's suspicious gaze. Squall didn't really trust the look in Zell's eye, he didn't like it at all.

**Get her alone, somewhere far away. Eat her and be done with it**. Again, Zell smiled to block out the voice. "I'm gonna go train, catch you guys later." He dismissed himself.

"Hey, Zell, hold on!" Rinoa followed after him, not noticing Squall's look of protest. "I could use some training, I'm getting rusty." She smiled.

"Aw, is Squall jealous?" Selphie chirped at the table.

"No it's…nothing." Squall didn't have a valid reason. He couldn't even join them to train, he had an assignment to do. He stood and left.

"You don't wanna wait for Selphie?" Zell asked. She made a face.

"Oh, come on, you know she's just going to hang out with Irvine. And Quistis is reapplying for her teaching license." She added before Zell could ask. "Come on, don't leave me by myself!"

**Perfect. We can eat her in the Training Center.** Eden's desire was stronger than Zell's will, and Zell felt his soul stirring, moved to the back of his mind. Eden was in control now.

"Alright, alright." Zell's voice said. "You win. Hey, let's go look for a T-Rexaur!" Rinoa smiled and nodded.

_Stop it! Leave her alone!_ Zell pleaded.

**Please, the only reason I was able to take control was because you wanted it, too. She was our mutual agreement.**

Zell watched in horror as they entered the training center.

"We'll have to go kinda deep, we'll only get grats if we stay here." Zell's body told Rinoa.

"Yeah, only the weaklings." Rinoa agreed. Zell wished she just wanted Grats. Then at least someone would be able to hear her…

They walked along the forest-like area, a horrible emptiness building up in Zell's stomach. He was relieved that Eden wasn't doing anything, but also wondering what he was waiting for.

_Run! Get away!_ Zell tried to will it towards Rinoa, but she couldn't hear him. _You're in danger!_

"Oh, look, the secret spot." Rinoa pointed out the lighted area. "I asked Quistis about it, but she just told me that couples go there to make out. Can we check it out?"

"What, thinking of bringing Squall there?" Zell heard himself say. Rinoa blushed.

"No! I'm just curious is all." Rinoa said. "Come on!" She added, pulling him along.

Zell felt a spark of hope. Maybe there were people in there. People that could help if he got out of control.

Zell and Rinoa stepped into the secret area. Empty. Dismay swept over him as he realized what Eden had done; Eden had made sure that no one else was around. Rinoa turned her back to him to admire the view.

_Run!_

"Wow, it's really pretty. I wonder why they would put this in the training center." She commented.

"I dunno, I think it was probably the students' idea. This school is really stressful, with all the rules and whatnot." Zell could only watch as Eden stepped closer. "The training center is the only place that's open all the time. I'm guessing it was like a sanctuary to them."

Rinoa turned to face him, and bumped into him. Before she could say anything, Zell grabbed her, a ravenous look in his eyes.

"Zell, what--?"

"This is my Sanctuary." Zell said and brought her in a crushing embrace. He smiled as he heard her arms break against her sides. She screamed.

**I was really hoping for more of a fight. Oh well, we can't be getting choosy, now can we?** He ripped at one of the arms; it dislocated.

"Angelo!" Rinoa called for her dog. He came charging.

"Oh please." Zell said, kicking the dog aside. He heard something crack as it hit the wall. He smiled, and his grin was bigger than possible. "Your turn."

Rinoa didn't know what to do. She couldn't make the necessary motions for summonings or magic with her arms broken. She ran for the exit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quistis ran into Squall in one of the walkways. "Hi, Squall."

"Hey, Quistis, have you seen Rinoa?" Squall couldn't stop the horrid feeling from traveling down his spine all day.

"No, come to think of it, I haven't seen her or Zell since they said they were going training." Quistis checked her watch. "They should be done by now."

"I'm going to look for them, are you coming?" Quistis nodded. She was done with her tasks for the day. "I hope they're okay."

Squall nodded in agreement. The walked around the training center, circling around to the farthest part from the entrance.

"Do you hear that?" Squall asked, and Quistis paused. They both stood still for a few seconds before turning towards the Secret Spot.

"What in the world could that be?" Quistis asked. As they grew closer to the secret spot, crunching noises could be heard, and an occasional rip. Squall stepped in first. Quistis bumped into him when he didn't move.

"Squall, what --" She stopped at the sight before her. "Oh, god…" she leaned against a wall to brace herself from fainting or vomiting, she couldn't tell which one was coming at her.

Rinoa was nothing more than a bloody mess, limbs strewn about the floor. Her faithful pet, Angelo could be seen motionless in a far corner. And in the middle of it all sat Zell, shoving flesh upon flesh into his greedy mouth.

"What have you done!?" Squall shrieked. Zell looked up casually, past Squall. "You bastard, answer me!" Squall lunged, but rage made him sloppy, and Zell was able to move out of the way easily.

"I've never felt so much power, need more…" He whispered harshly under his breath. Squall paled at his friend's words.

**Go for the boy, he's stronger. **Zell ignored the voice. His body was screaming for Quistis at the moment, there'd be time for Squall later.

Quistis had slumped against the wall in a fit of nausea. Easy prey. Zell ran in for the kill.

"Oh no you don't!" Zell could just barely hear Squall, his body was blocking out everything but the want for Quistis' flesh. He was able to dodge Squall's second attack flawlessly, and he heard the gunblade smash into the wall. It was stuck.

"Quistis, get up!" Squall warned, trying to pry his gunblade from the wall. Quistis looked up, and dove out of Zell's reach.

"Zell, what's wrong with you?!" Quistis yelled, reaching for her whip.

_I don't want to do this…__**yes, yes we do.**_ His mind had separated for a moment, but Eden quickly entwined them back together. Quistis cracked her whip at him, trying to keep him at bay. He let the whip wrap around his forearm, and his face twisted into an angry snarl. "You'll regret that." He jerked his arm towards himself, pulling her closer in one swift moment. She gasped, the realization of death showing in her scared, blue eyes.

And then, it was all over for Zell Dincht. The Lionheart plunged deep into his back, piercing through his heart before reappearing out of his chest and stabbing Quistis in the shoulder. Quistis could see what Squall couldn't. She watched as his eyes became the eyes of the Zell she knew, except plagued with regret and sorrow.

"I'm…sorry…" He choked out before Squall skillfully withdrew his gunblade. Zell's heart undoubtedly fell apart immediately afterwards as he hit the ground.

"Cure." Quistis was able to cast on herself. It had only been a flesh wound on her part. She looked sadly down at her fallen friends. Zell's internal damage was too great; he was gone forever. She then turned her gaze to Squall. His back was turned to her, his shoulders were shaking violently with silent sobs.

"Full-life. Phoenix down. Revive." Squall cried out in a hollow voice. He was barely able to get the words out, and he looked at what was left of Rinoa in a slightly hopeful way, as though his magic would somehow pull her back together and she'd sit up, dazed but well.

"Squall…"Quistis put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and ran out. She fell to her knees among the mess that had once been her friends and cried, her soul just as broken as they were.

End Story

A/N: I hope it lived up to standards, I have the next installation in mind, but would like some feedback before starting. Requests will be considered for anyone but Squall, as he has his own story, and Rinoa, who is my next idea.


	2. The Black Ribbon

Welcome to GF Dementia. This is just an idea that occurred to me while I was writing _Leonhart's Heir _. It's basically a series of one shots going off of my idea that GFs just might drive the users insane/to death with their own intentions. It kind of goes hand in hand with _Leonhart's Heir_, so if you like this, you should like that. Thank you for your time.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII is the property of Squaresoft/Enix. I do not own any of the characters or places.

Story II: The Black Ribbon

Rinoa woke up and slowly rolled onto her back, dreading the day. She took a deep breath and got out of bed, moving sluggishly towards the bathroom. Squall stirred at her movement, but didn't awaken.

_Today is Seifer's execution day_. Rinoa thought somberly as she washed her face. She got ready with an unending feeling of emptiness. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Squall sat up in the bed.

"Are you sure you won't come? You did grow up together." She asked him. He shook his head.

"I told you, I don't want to be there." Squall answered groggily.

"You could go to support your friends." Rinoa said a little coldly.

"I'm not going." Squall said, his tone definite. He glanced at Rinoa and his expression softened. "I'm sorry, Rinoa, but I can't bring myself to go and watch Seifer die." She gestured for him to go on. "You have to remember, we were enemies, and I know that if it was me I wouldn't want him there. It would be like a slap to the face."

"Alright, fine." Rinoa said. She donned a black jacket and headed out the door without another word to her fiancé.

_He could have just waited outside if that was the case. It's not like Seifer would have known_. Rinoa had just wanted Squall to be there for her to lean on. Because despite everything that had happened, Seifer still claimed a small spot in her heart, and it was going to hurt when he left for the last time.

She reached the gates of Balamb Garden and waited for her friends to arrive. Quistis stepped up, her heels clicking against the sidewalk. "Hi." She said softly. Rinoa nodded to acknowledge her. There was a short silence, then Rinoa's feelings got the best of her. "It's not fair! Seifer wasn't a bad person, he was just confused!"

"I know." Quistis said gently. "But he still chose to rebel against us and work for Ultimecia."

"So you think this is right?" Rinoa asked disbelievingly. "You think he's a bad person?"

"No, of course not!" Quistis' eyes flared. "I'm just saying that he made his bed, now he has to lay in it."

"You don't think there's something wrong with the law? How did Fujin and Raijin get five years of prison while he got the death sentence? How is that fair?"

"It doesn't matter!" Quistis snapped. "There's nothing we can do about it! Seifer's going to die today, whether or not you think it's right!" She turned away from Rinoa to see that Zell, Selphie and Irvine had assembled quietly behind them.

"C'mon." Irvine said softly, and Selphie steered Quistis towards them. Zell stayed a few feet back with Rinoa.

"How can she be so mean?" Rinoa muttered bitterly.

"Don't be so hard on her." Zell told her. "She's hurting deep down, she's just trying to keep herself from feeling sad about Seifer."

The walk to Balamb's prison was silent and long. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Zell was easy to read; Rinoa could tell he was indignant at Seifer's destiny. They reached the prison and Irvine stepped forward to talk to a guard.

"Here for the execution?" He asked, not a hint of remorse in his voice. Irvine nodded, and gave him their names. "Ah, it must feel good, seeing someone you guys had to fight for so long finally get his just desserts. Hope he's a twitcher. " He commented, recognizing their names. Everyone remained quiet as they passed, but Rinoa threw him the dirtiest look she could muster.

They entered a small brick room with a wide glass window taking up most of a wall space. There were a few rows of chairs, as though it were a movie theater. In the first row sat Fujin and Raijin, clad in similar orange jumpsuits, wrists and ankles cuffed. Two guards sat at either side of them. Their stoic expressions were carved in stone.

They filed into the last row, Rinoa seated at the end. Zell couldn't stop fidgeting beside her. There was silence for a moment, then Seifer walked into the room, unaccompanied with his head held high in defiance. She heard Quistis and Zell whisper something about lack of security, but they didn't matter right then.

Rinoa had never seen anything so noble. His eyes were fearless, mocking, even, in his walk to his doom. Rinoa could feel something coiling around her heart as they strapped him to the electric chair.

"Seifer Almasy." A man behind the glass addressed the blonde. "Do you have any last words?"

"Yeah, death is better than looking at your ugly mug for another second." Seifer said lightly. He nodded towards Fujin and Raijin in a last goodbye. They nodded back.

"Well, I'm not one to keep a person from his last request." The executioner spat, and pulled down on the switch. Seifer's body jolted, he writhed at the electricity, but refused to cry out. From the corner of her eye, Rinoa saw Selphie duck her head into Irvine's chest. He held her tightly. It was almost over, somehow Rinoa could tell. She wanted to look away more than anything, but Seifer's emerald orbs locked on her, and it was petrifying. His very soul searched for something in her eyes, and Rinoa didn't know what to give him. Tears were blurring her vision. Seifer's eyes were closing…

The executioner turned off the electricity, and Seifer lay still. Zell put a hand on Rinoa's shoulder and led her out of the room.

_SeeDs._ She thought bitterly._ Not one of them could shed a tear for someone they grew up with, not even Fujin and Raijin! Like robots…_ To Rinoa, it was a total lack of humanity.

They walked out of the building, and found Laguna waiting outside. They paused before he said: "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Zell asked out of surprise.

"They wanted me to go in and watch, like it was a final victory or something. But I couldn't, he was just a kid." Laguna answered, shuffling his feet. "I'm really sorry, there was nothing I could do." He seemed to address this sentence directly to Rinoa, and she was sure she looked the most pitiful out of the group. They all muttered unintelligible responses and walked past him in their silent gloom.

"Well, he went down being Seifer till the end." Irvine commented.

"Yeah, and he looked really brave." Selphie added.

"It was as though he didn't have a care in the world." Quistis said softly.

Rinoa kept to herself on the long walk back. She felt sick with tears that she refused to let pour down, because only robots would comfort her. Though they could hug her in a warm embrace, but they were still cold on the inside. She wanted Squall more than ever.

They went their separate ways when they reached Balamb Garden. Rinoa headed towards the room she shared with Squall. He had been waiting for her. He didn't say anything, and she didn't want him to. She snuggled close as he held her.

_Is he any different?_ Rinoa thought. _He's just as indifferent as everyone else_. Rinoa wished that someone, anyone, would just cry with her about it. He kissed her forehead.

"You better get some rest." He told her. "I have to finish up some work." He stood and left her to be alone. Rinoa shook her head and clung to herself after the door closed behind him. She supposed that Squall thought she'd want to be left alone, since that was the way he coped with it. He couldn't have been farther off.

She wished that she could hate Seifer for what he did. Most people _would_ hate Seifer for it, but she couldn't bring herself to. That was part of the pain that she felt; she still didn't know how she felt about Seifer. The confusion mixed in with the loss, leaving a dark, gaping hole inside of her.

Slowly, she changed into pajamas and laid on her half of the bed, fiddling with the rings at her neck. Sometime between light and darkness she heard Squall climb onto his side, but no words were exchanged. Shadows soon filled the room, and soon Rinoa found herself engulfed in darkness.

**Rise.** A low voice commanded. Rinoa looked around herself. She was on the ground, in a spotlight. She sat up.

**Rise!** The unseen speaker repeated. Rinoa stood.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rinoa asked hysterically.

**You're in my world, a world of shadows.** The voice answered. It was getting closer. A beam of light shown down in front of Rinoa, and she could see black clawed feet stepping into the light.

**I have many names, but you know me as Diablos.** The GF stepped into the light and stood before Rinoa.

"Why am I here? What do you want?" Rinoa asked, scared.

**Silence. I have brought you here so you could come to terms with your loss, and reveal to you the truth.** His voice was a mockery of good intentions.** Do you know why our compatibility was so high when we met, Rinoa?** She shook her head. **It was because I was drawn to you, how you effortlessly cause trouble and make a mess of everything. The best thing being that you don't even want it to happen!**

He went on before Rinoa could interrupt. **Every GF has their own use for memories. I do not desire or need them. I just take them, withhold them until it is convenient for me to give it all back. Well, you may have your precious memories back, Rinoa Heartilly.** Rinoa didn't like it one bit, but the world swirled around her, and she found herself standing in front of Balamb Garden.

**This is the first memory I took.** she could still hear Diablos as though he were right next to her. She involuntarily moved forward. **Your first meeting with Seifer.**

Rinoa didn't want to see Seifer, it would be too painful. However, she had no control over her past self's actions, and she continued up the stairs. She looked around in ignorance, wondering where Cid's office would be.

"Hey, you!"

Rinoa turned and saw Seifer walking towards her, Fujin and Raijin nowhere to be seen for once.

"I'm going to have to see some ID." Seifer said.

"I'm trying to find the headmaster, Cid." Rinoa replied. "I'd like to hire some mercenaries."

"Well then, you're going to have to check in as a visitor." Seifer pointed with his gunblade towards the opposite direction.

"Oh, come on, I'll only be a few minutes!" Rinoa complained. He stubbornly pointed again. She glared before going back to the front. After she finished the paperwork and received a visitor's pass she Seifer walked by her side.

"Can I help you?" She asked, annoyed.

"It's the rules, I have to accompany all gorgeous babes to Cid's room." Despite herself, she laughed.

"Get lost!" She said, still giggling. Her giggling was only fuel for him to keep tagging along. They approached the door, but Xu blocked them.

"Sorry." She said. "But the Headmaster is busy. He can't see anyone right now." With that she turned and left to help a cadet who was suffering the side affects of confuse.

"See!" Rinoa turned on Seifer, pounding him on the chest. "I filled out all that paperwork for nothing!"

"Ow! Hey, come on!" Seifer caught her wrists. "I've got a better way for you to use that pass anyways."

"Oh, really?" Rinoa asked. She couldn't help liking him.

"Yeah, follow me." He turned and walked down the stairs, Rinoa sighed and went after him.

"My name's Rinoa, by the way." She told him.

"Seifer." He answered. They walked along the curved pathway, most people steering clear of Seifer when he came into sight.

"Hot-shot, huh?" Rinoa said playfully.

"You bet." He answered. They turned into the dormitories.

"And what are we doing here?" Rinoa asked.

"Just hanging out."

"You really know how to woo a lady." She said.

"So, what's your problem?" He asked when they entered his room.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Well, you must have a problem if you're coming here to hire mercenaries." He reasoned.

Surprisingly, she found Seifer very easy to talk to. He listened intently while she told him about her position in the Timber Owls, and how they needed SeeDs to carry out their plans.

"That's pretty cool." He said when she finished. "Wanna know something cooler?"

"What?" She asked.

"I'm taking my SeeD field exam tomorrow. When I pass, I'll be at the SeeD ball in the Quad at about ten. I can get you to Cid from there." He bragged

"Really? That's great! Hey, maybe we could even hire you!" Rinoa perked up at the thought.

"Hey, we better make sure you don't forget, hold on." He went to a drawer. "Now close your eyes."

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on." He pulled her arm out and tied something around her triceps. "Okay, open."

Rinoa opened her eyes and found a pretty black ribbon fastened around her arm with a neat bow holding it in place.

"It used to belong to my mom." He explained. "So you better remember."

"I'd never forget! But I can't take this--" He stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Just take it. I know you'll come back."

The world swirled into a blend of colors, and Diablos spoke again.

**But you did forget, didn't you? You lost your one chance when he wasn't at the Ball, and from there on out he was on the enemy lines. That was the only major memory I stole from you, but I managed to find a couple of Seifer's before he completely checked out.**

Rinoa started to protest, but the colors stopped swirling, and she was in Seifer's body, holding onto herself before Adel's sleeping form.

"Seifer, that's enough…Please?" She heard herself beg,

"Rinoa…" _I did everything for you, but you ditched me for puberty boy. _He eyed the black ribbon._ How is it that you still have this hold over me?_

"Seifer!" The sound of Squall's voice brought Seifer back to his senses, and he pushed Rinoa forward, towards Adel.

The colors swirled again, and Rinoa was near tears.

"He didn't! He didn't do all of that for me! He chose to go to the bad side!

**Fool. **Diablos answered her.** Had he refused the sorceress he would have been killed on the spot. He was a double agent. He was only going to fight to make sure that Squall wasn't the hero, then he would turn on Ultimecia. But it all crumbled as he was to weak to carry out his plan. And why did it come to this? Because he went to attack the President on **_**Your**_** behalf.**

**If those memories of the bond you shared with the boy didn't crush you, I hope this does.**

The colors shifted into the scene earlier that day, with Seifer being strapped to the electric chair. She could hear his thoughts as though they were her own.

_I never thought it would end like this. Me, dying as a despised villain. At least Puberty boy isn't here, I don't think I'd be able to die peacefully if his victory over me was the last thing I'd ever witness. Though I don't know if it would be better if Rinoa had someone to hold or not…_

"Seifer Almasy, do you have any last words?" The executioner broke his train of thought.

"Yeah, death is better than looking at your ugly mug for another second." What, did they think he was going to go down saying something mushy? He had no words of love for anyone, although he acknowledged his faithful posse one last time. He saw a tear escape from Fujin's good eye, and Raijin's lip trembled slightly.

_I only regret that you guys have to go to jail because of me, but you guys know that by now._

"Well, I'm not one to keep a person from his last request." Seifer prepared for the end.

_I'm not going to go down looking pathetic._ He thought, clenching down his teeth as the electricity started. Fujin was shaking with silent tears, and Raijin was looking down. His eyes roamed the room as the pain burnt throughout his body. The cowboy was holding onto his messenger girl as she avoided the sight, The Instructor's eyes were full of hurt pity, Chicken Wuss looked on with a confused grief, and Rinoa stared, torn between feelings with tears streaming down her face.

_Come on._ He thought, looking at her with all of his hope. _Tell me there's still something there, that you wished this weren't happening, that you wished I would have been your Knight!_ Her eyes held nothing for him, and he died disappointed.

The colors swirled and dripped into darkness, and Rinoa was sobbing. She needed Squall, she needed him now more than ever.

**Now, I have an interesting piece of information for you, in case you were hoping you could run back to Squall until it was all better.** Diablos circled around her, in the light in one minute and in shadows the next. **Laguna Loire had two loves in his life; Julia Heartilly and Raine Leonhart.**

"Stop it! I don't want to hear any more!" Rinoa screamed through the sobs.

**Funny, that both women bore him a child.** Diablos ignored Rinoa's cries.** Also funny, the women both gave their children their last name. Not to mention that both children took after their mothers.**

"Stop!" Rinoa shrieked.

**Why did you think that you're father was always at such a distance with you? It was because you weren't his! **Diablos stopped pacing in front of her. **I'm glad I could help you so much. Now you not only know exactly how you felt about Seifer, you know how you're not supposed to feel about Squall.** He gave her a mocking bow.** Glad to be of service.** He gave her a wicked grin before she woke up.

The alarm clock by Rinoa's bed said it was three in the morning. She got out of bed, and Squall didn't so much as stir. She looked at him, and knew she would never be able to love him the way siblings love each other.

_Squall shouldn't have to know._ She thought. She wished she could stroke his soft hair one more time, but it might wake him up. "I'm sorry, Squall." She could only be grateful that they hadn't had sex. She slipped the necklace over her head and laid it on the nightstand. Grabbing the black ribbon, she headed towards the back door.

Cid had upgraded Squall's living conditions shortly after Ultimecia's downfall. The much larger room had a balcony with a lovely view…and a high drop. Rinoa tied the ribbon around her arm and stepped onto the balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind her.

"I'm coming, Seifer." She told the cold wind as she climbed the ornate railing. She took a deep breath and plummeted to meet her destiny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squall woke to the obnoxious beeping of his alarm clock. He shut it off and sat up in the bed. The first thing he noticed was that Rinoa was gone. At first he thought she just wanted to be alone, but then a metallic gleam caught his attention. His eyes widened as he realized it was her necklace.

There was a knock on the door. When Squall answered it, it would be Quistis, bearing horrible news…

End Story

A/N: sorry for not updating for a while, but then again, I requested feedback and no one gave me any of that, so I guess we're even. Yes, I know Rinoa died in both stories so far, but it just fit, so please don't kill me over that. I'd still love to take requests on people and GFs, except Squall. Think of this as Rinoa's version of _Leonhart's Heir_, because it has a lot of similarities. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
